


Such a Tease

by Moonstone_Plus



Series: Quickies [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Brothers, Body Worship, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Choking, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Erotica, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Hot, Hot Sex, Incest, Incest Kink, Large Cock, Little Brothers, Long Hair, M/M, Missionary Position, Muscles, Oral Sex, Pool, Pool Sex, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spanking, Swimming Pools, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: After teasing the camera with a wiggle, Asher can't help but give Avi a smack on the butt. Making their day in the pool a little more steamy between the brothers.
Relationships: Asher Angel/Avi Angel
Series: Quickies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201148
Kudos: 6





	Such a Tease

“Did you just wiggle that little ass at the camera?” 

The backyard of the Angel household filled with the sound of Asher laughter, as he sat down his phone then turned around to lean on the poolside. A bag of chips in one hand to stuff his face with, which was plastered with a shit-eating grin. His hungry emerald eyes glanced up and down Avi’s lithe, shimmering wet body. Paying close attention to that toned little butt in a pair of translucent pink shorts that hugged tightly to his body. Allowing Asher to see every inch of detail inside. 

“Better question: Are you free-balling it, Avi?”

Avi grinned cheekily: “What do you think…”

Asher used a finger to peel open the back and peered inside, smiling with satisfaction. Then let go so the wet fabric could slap Avi’s waist. “Hello smooth, free-balling butt.”

Giggling a little, he wiggled the now known to be freeballing butt at his older brother.

Asher purred softly to himself while setting aside the bag of chips. The hand then dipped under the water as the other lulled over the pool side with him. His fingers traced lightly along the length of his semi-hard cock. Teasing a pair of translucent black shorts and his dark boxer briefs.

He allowed Avi to feel like he wasn’t going to do anything, before he reached out and grabbed onto the fifteen-year-old blond and dunked him under the water.

“ASHER!” Avi screamed at him, coming back up. Spitting water out. As he caught his breath after that shock, he leaned on the edge of the pool. Muttering softly at his brother, though he did have to chuckle when Asher came up laughing his head off. “You’re such a jerk!”

“You love me…” Asher grinned, pulling the teenage boy down onto his lap. Almost cuddling him.

Moaning softly as one of Asher’s hands rubbed his sun-kissed chest, Avi nuzzled back into him. “You know… I can feel that. You like my wiggling,”

“Mmm, a boney wiggly ass…” Asher chuckled. “Very boney…”

Pressing his smooth twink butt down on his brother, Avi let out a louder moan. “Very…”

“You know… mom and dad aren’t home… we could skinny dip… as long as London stays in the house.” Asher purred into his little brother’s ear. Remembering the numerous times they had snuck out to skinny dip when they were younger, thinking of it as a naughty kinky thing to do.

“Or… you rip open my shorts,” Avi turned his face towards Asher’s, then licked the older boy’s lips. “Take out that big cock grinding on my butt and put it to good use,”

“Why don’t you get it ready first?” Asher grinned, trying to get both a blowie and a fuck out of his sexy younger brother. It had been a few days since he got some from Caroline.

“You better not expect an underwater,” Avi shook a hand in front of his face, with his mouth open. Symbolising sucking on a cock for his big, horny brother. Not that he could blame Asher, with his ass rubbing hard on the older boy’s big dick and making it grow harder against him.

“Why not…” Asher grinned cheekily.

“I love dick, but I’m not drowning for it,” Avi licked him again before pulling away and letting Asher pull himself onto the edge. When the boy got back between his legs, he was quick to ease down those black trunks and let the seven-inch thickness free. Quickly a hand wrapped around Asher’s dick and slowly stroked it. “God, you’re massive…”

“You would drown for Nicky’s…” Asher teased, moaning softly as Avi’s hand worked his large cock.

“Shut the fuck up, bro,” Avi laughed, then ran his tongue the length of Asher’s cock. Cleaning it up with his long, pink tongue tracing it in even longer lashes that went its full length up then back down. “Fuck… I love your cock, Asher!”

“Mmm, and I love your damn tongue!” Asher moaned, reaching out to play with his brother’s beautiful blond locks.

Swirling it around his brother’s tip, Avi made sure he was bringing the utmost pleasure to Asher’s body. Every pulse that ran through that dick ran right down his tongue and through Avi, making him shiver to his very core. It only made him lick it more, tracing around the ridge of Asher’s flared cock head before finally engulfing it with his warm lips. Trapping it inside this well of wetness, swirling in unbearable heat brought on further by Avi’s vicious tongue flicking at the sensitive tip.

As he felt his brother playing with his hair lightly, Avi pulled off and looked up at his older brother. “Come on, Ashie… you know how I like you treating me...”

“True…”

Asher grabbed either side of his little brother’s head then shoved him down hard. Forcing his big cock through the boy’s tight passage until it was hilted deep inside his young throat. The walls of Avi’s unprepared throat heaved for a moment as they wrapped around the meat, but soon his eyes were rolling back as he drank of Asher’s delicious, earthy taste. Pushed into his big brother’s smooth crotch, he could smell the powerful musky odor and allowed it to sink into him. 

“Mmm, love you on my dick, Av… always good to have a cock sucker always around…” Asher moans, tugging the hair a little.

The blond gagged loudly around his brother’s cock, filled entirely by his girth. Avi’s fingers clawed at the pool side, but in all reality this was nothing he couldn’t handle. After a moment to adjust, he started rubbing Asher’s with his tongue. A signal to let Asher know face fucking time was on the table.

So, Asher pulled Avi up by those silky blond locks until the tongue was able to swirl comfortably around his tip for a few moments. Licking up the bead of precum leaking from his tip. But once it was gone, Asher slammed Avi down again. Gagging his little brother on his juicy dick. “Ungh! Swallow it, Avi!”

Avi moaned loudly, pausing to let his brother's cock pound his throat but he wanted more.

Asher’s strong hand shoved the boy up and down harder, pushing the nose deep into his crotch. His silky moans flooded the air, bouncing off the splash beneath him as Avi moved. Such a good cocksucker, using his tongue even while getting his throat assaulted. Stretching him open as they’d done so many times before.

Pulling off of his brother’s cock, Avi demanded something of his brother. “A-Ashie… I want you to fuck me… NOW!”

“But we just got started-!” Asher whined at him.

“I need your dick.”

Asher groaned, slipping back into the pool. One hand still with a grip on Avi’s hair, which he used to drag the boy over to the stairs. He patted a spot while ascending two or three, bringing his hips above the water. “Up. On your back.”

The fifteen-year-old didn’t wait, almost rushing into the right position. 

He needed Asher’s cock.

“Say goodbye to your shorts,” Asher dug his fingers into the thin pin fabric then tore them right open. Such thin material it was no hassle for the muscular god. Now he could gaze upon Avi’s smooth, pale butt. Those little cheeks were still so small. “Fuuuuck, you’ve got one of the best asses, Avi! Bet Nicky loves looking at it… or fucking it…”

Avi blushed a little from the Nicolas comment.

“Shut uuuup!” Avi wrapped his legs around Asher’s waist, pulling him close. That big cock rested right between his tight butt. “Fuck… me…”

“Want it rough?” Asher purred, spanking his brother’s sexy behind.

Avi grinned. Finally getting what he wanted when Asher pulled back, lining up with his tight butt, resting the tip between his cheeks. “How rough you got, Ash?”

“Well remember those kinks we tried…” Asher smirked. “After, well, you know who cheated on me?”

“Some of them…” Avi lifted an eyebrow. He wiggled his butt, trying to entice Asher into slamming in already. That flared mushroom tip prodding his butt made the need so much worse, it was torture.

“How about we try them when i’m not completely pissed off…” Asher grinned, giving the ass another spank. Loving the way it wiggled and begged for him.

Avi bit his lip. Asher knew what he was doing, and the boy was in torment made by heaven waiting for it. “Do whatever you want to me, just FUCK. MY. BUTT.”

“Anything, slut?” Asher smirked and grabbed Avi’s hips. Using his fingers to tease the boy’s firm ass cheeks.

“Please, Asher!” The blond whined. Desperation looked good on him.

“As you wish,” Asher smirked and he lined up his throbbing length and rammed into the depths of his little brother’s ass, loving the sounds of Avi’s grunts and moans of pleasure as his ass was stretched back to fit Asher’s thickness. His own grunts were thrown into the mix as Asher pushed all his weight down. That tight ass was resisting him. He pulled out another inch then rammed it back in, trying to force it balls deep. “LOOSEN UP!”

“N-no!” Avi cried, feeling Asher hitting his prostate hard with each thrust. Clenching his hole enough that Asher couldn’t get in deeper than he allowed. “Fo-FORCE IT!”

Asher smirked and gave the younger Angel boy exactly what he wanted, forcing every inch of his cock into the boy’s tight hole. 

Something that had Avi crying out in pleasure and enjoyment. “ASHHHHHHHHHHHER!”

“FUCK! AVI!” Asher felt the anal walls trying to crush his dick, closing around him tight as can be. So warm and fleshy, yet silky and fuckable at the same time. He couldn’t stop himself from pulling out then slamming back in again. Pounding away the resistance with every brutal slam deep into Avi’s guts, reshaping the boy once more.

“Yesssss… FUCK AVI!” Avi grunted out, moaning loudly with every deep thrust.

Asher’s fingers sunk deeper into the boy’s hips while fucking him into the poolside. Pounding without mercy, plunging his dick into the tight little hole with a rough growl. “You ready for those kinks, lil slut?!”

“DO IT!”

Very slowly Asher pushed a hand up along Avi’s body, flowing with his rising and falling chest. Avi panting, breathing deeply as his brother’s fingers joined in the torture, as the older boy’s cock rammed his hole. However, it was not a body worship like Avi thought at first as a moment later he gasped feeling Asher’s fingers curling around his throat, while the other hand smacked that soft ass. The young blond thrashed around with a growl as Asher lightly squeezed his throat, all while powerfucking his tight hole like a beast.

“Oh god… Asher…”Avi moaned, as they went with one of the kinks that had him firing last time.

Being choked.

With his grip firmly around the boy’s slim neck, Asher didn’t go hard enough to actually strangle the boy. Just so Avi felt the tightness on his neck as his ass was being pummeled by that big, juicy Angel dick. The claps of their wet skin shot through the air like bullets. 

“Ungh…! You… little… whore!” Asher shouted, pounding Avi’s brains out.

“Ngh!” Avi bit his lip hard, “That feels so good!”

“Feel how deep I am inside you?” Throwing his head back, with his messy brown hair bobbing around with the motion of his hips, Asher kept fucking Avi deep. This was all he needed in the world right now. His brother pinned down below him, moaning those sweet songs of kindled lust to him. Even if he threw off the sound with animalistic grunts. “Mmm, you look fuckin’ hot taking my dick, Avi! That little ass swallows dicks, doesn’t it bro?”

Though his heart fluttered at the admittedly slutty compliments, happy to know Asher still loved his body after years of it, Avi wiggled with discomfort. Asher was letting up. Losing his edge as the thrusts slowed down, focused more on feeling him up and watching him take cock than doing his job: Total anal devistation. Avi loathed it. He knew he was hot, cocky as it was to say, and Asher didn’t need to drone on about it yet. He could worship it later, after Avi was too damn fucked to function.

He was ready to scream.

“AAAAAAAAASHER!!! FUCK. ME. HARDER! C-CHOKE ME, BRO!!!”

Avi thrashed against the wet stones, kept in place against the poolside by Asher’s strong hands. One hand on the boy’s arm, holding it down and the other, clasped around the boy’s throat. Asher doubled down on fucking Avi again, realising he’d been going easy on the boy now. This slut didn’t need worship, he needed to be broken. As he did so, Avi’s face was contorted in a mixture of pain and pleasure, and it was no wonder why. Avi’s pink translucent shorts were torn to shreds by his brother, exposing his little ass. Asher’s big cock was piledriving his tight ass without mercy.

The huge, seven-inch member pulled all the way out before slamming back in hard. Making Avi’s entire body shake as his stomach bulged with the size of Asher’s cock. The older boy’s fingers flexed around the small throat as he slammed away with these brutal slams.

“Yeah!? You want me to choke you, slut!?” Asher was shouting into the air as he went to town on Avi’s ass.

“YESSSS!”

As Asher’s fingers closed tightly around his throat, cutting off any air, Avi’s shorts grew tighter than ever. Amazed by his brother’s strength in both arms and hips, as he fucked the life out of him. In a matter of thrusts, Avi was cumming hands-free into his pink shorts. Filling them with his hot load.

His choked screams filled the backyard, but nobody could hear him but Asher. It fueled the older boy’s pounding.

“Gh-Ghk!” Avi’s face turned a soft shade of red as Asher choked down on him, really not letting him breathe this time. It lasted for a few brutal thrusts against his prostate and until Avi was thrashing for escape, clawing at the hand. Then Asher let up, but kept the hand there. “F-fuck you made me cum!!”

“Good, cause it won’t be the last…” Asher growled lustfully, lost in passion as he pounded away inside of Avi’s flexing ass.

“Mm! Mmm! MMM!” Pushing his ass down to meet Asher’s thick rod, taking that juicy manhood balls deep into his lithe body, Avi let his eyes roll again. Loving Asher abusing his butt with that cock. “M-Make me cum more! Fuck it out of me, big bro!”

“YESSS!” Asher suddenly bit Avi’s chest. Sinking his teeth into the sun-kissed pecs and little pink nipple as he hammered away at the butt. “Does Nicky fuck you this damn good?”

Avi shook hard from head to toe. Asher was mashing his prostate with that thick cock, holding his flared tip up against it. “Nghhh, no! Nobody does but you, Asher!”

“My dick feels even better then fucking your little girl, doesn’t it?”

“Ye-yeah, it does! I just love your cock!” Avi bit his lip hard, nodding feverishly. Then one hand went to grab his cock; a big no-no between the two, with Asher’s kink having become making Avi cum hands-free over the years of fucking his brother. So it was slapped away quickly. “As-Ash!”

“You know the rules, baby bro, I fuck the cum out of you.” Asher growled. “No touchie.”

Avi whined hard at him. “You already DID! Let me jerk off!”

Talking back, another no-no.

Earning the fifteen-year-old blond some firm spanks and a few minutes of rough, harder then normal anal destruction pounding.

“MMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!” Avi thrashed underneath his brother. “Fu-FUCK!!! Why don’t you do me like this mor-MORE OFTEN! FUCK, ASHER!”

“I’ve got a girlfriend dude, so do you.” Asher chuckles deeply.

“I MEANT SO HARD!” Avi suddenly grabbed a fistful of Asher’s hair, then kissed him hard. “Cum on my face!”

“Well you know I don’t like ruining my beautiful little brother…” Asher purred, kissing back harder before smirking cheekily. “Nicky would kill me”

Avi snorted. Asher didn’t go this hard even before Nicky, but now he’d felt it, Avi was considering back-talking a little more in the future. Like right then, he pushed his hips up and without permission eased off Asher’s dick. Before his brother could force him back down, Avi flipped over and started to lap at the precum coated dick with his long, talented tongue. Flicking either side, lapping at its throbbing tip, just worshipping his sexy big brother’s juicy cock. “Mm, shit I love this dick… I want you to cum on me,”

“Oooh? Not in ya this time? Probably safer…” Asher chuckled, remembering some of their previous fucks as he fucked his brother’s mouth. Forcing it into the boy’s throat.

Running his tongue from Asher’s balls, along a thick vein then up to the tip, feeling its throb and its heat radiate over his face, Avi purred. “Cum. On. Me.”

“Back off a little…” Asher replied, reaching down to grab his thick lengthy cock. Beginning to stroke it with a rapid pace that shocked the younger Angel boy.

Avi shifted back a bit, tilting his head up. Those gorgeous eyes were full to the brim with hunger, and his tongue extended out to wait for Asher’s hot load. “God, that’s hot!”

It only took a few seconds and with a deep groan of pleasure, Asher finally shot. Each shot of his cum firing onto the pale pink skin of his fifteen-year-old younger brother. Ropes of it sprawling across Avi’s cuteness. The boy recoiled for a moment, then leaned in with a moan as he accepted the facial.

“Mmm, ahhhhh! Feed me!”

“Nothing left, little bro,” Asher huffed tiredly, having shot everything on Avi’s face. Slowly pumping out the last lazy drop before amusing his younger brother by dropping into the water, sighing in relief as the water cooled his spent body.


End file.
